


James' Birthday Morning

by brigitwritesstuff



Category: American History RPF, Early American History RPF, Early American RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jolley, i wanna say madison because that's his family but documents say otherwise, lol like what even is his last name, the madisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigitwritesstuff/pseuds/brigitwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in celebration of James Madison's 265th birthday, I wrote this fic! It's what I like to imagine his birthday would be like with his family. This one is specifically set on March 16, 1800. There wasn't much of a chance to throw in historical facts except for John Payne's love of parties, Dolley's baking skills, and James' introverted tendencies. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	James' Birthday Morning

          Early in the morning, James was shook awake by Dolley. She was whispering excitedly and clearly having a tough time keeping the volume down. "James! James! It's your birthday!"

          He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Smirking, he said "You sure it's not just late night of March 15?"

          She smiled back at him. "No, I waited! I got to excited and had to talk to you now."

          As he slid back onto his pillow, he muttered "You're so energetic, even at this ungodly hour."

          "It's one of the happiest days of the year! One-third of them!"

          "I assume the other two are your and Payne's birthdays?"

          "Yep!" She got under the blanket with him and turned so they faced one another. "How do you want to celebrate? Do you want to go into town?"

          "Oh, no. That's like sensory overload for me. I want to spend the day with my family right here." On that last word, he took her hand in his.

          "Do you want a cake? "

          He laughed. "Of course! I'm predictable, aren't I?"

          "No! I just know you the best."

          "Well then, let's rest up for the big day ahead of us, shall we?"

          She sighed and said sarcastically " ** _Ugh_** , if we **_have_** to."

 

          Later, about an hour after dawn, both of them were woken up by John Payne. He leapt up into their bed and sat at their feet. "Mama! Papa! It's your birthday papa!"

          James propped himself up on his elbows. "Payne! Come up here!"

          He wriggled between his parents, and his eagerness made them laugh. He rested his head on his mother's shoulder and said "Hi ma!" before refocusing on the mission at hand. "Papa, it's your birthday! Did you remember?"

          James feigned forgetfulness. "Huh, come to think of it, I didn't! Thank you for telling me!"

          "I made sure to write myself a reminder so I could get you in the morning!"

          "Did you now?"

          "Yeah! Look, I have it right here," He took a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket. On it was scrawled the words "Papa's birthday is March 16".

          "That's smart. I ought to do that next time." He heard Dolley giggled from behind John.

          "How old are you now?"

          "49 years!"

          "Wow, that's old!"

          Now his wife was full-on laughing. "Now John, can you tell me how much older I am than you?"

          The boy paused and did a bit of counting on his fingers. "42!"

          "Yes! Which is also seven times your age. You know, seven plus seven plus seven plus--"

          "Seven plus seven plus seven plus seven!"

          Dolley gave him a hug. "Someone's been practicing their arithmetic!"

          "Only 'cuz you said so Mama. What are we gonna do today?"

          "I want to spend it with you two. We'll have fun here. And your Mama's going to make a cake."

          He grinned. "I love birthdays."

          James leaned in to make it a group hug. "So do I."


End file.
